


On proper Star Wars viewing order

by squireofgeekdom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Star Wars References, so many star wars references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: A night in the DEO med bay calls for an impromptu team movie night.





	On proper Star Wars viewing order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblemadlyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblemadlyon/gifts).



> Views on proper Star Wars viewing order are not necessarily mine. :D

“Are you really okay?”

“I’m going to be fine, Kara.” J’onn says, “They just want to keep me overnight to make sure the effects have fully worn off.”

“But are you feeling okay now?”

“Honestly, I don’t feel that much different. But if there are any problems, DEO medical staff will be checking on me every hour.”

“Every hour? How are you going to sleep?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” At Kara’s face of concern, J’onn adds. “Martian physiology is better adapted to handle the occasional sleepless night, and I’ve pulled my fair share of all nighters. I’ll take it as an opportunity to get through the backlog of paperwork your latest escapades generated.”

“You’re going to work? After all that? No, no no no, you need rest, you need -” And then her eyes light up and she looks at Alex. 

“Kara…” Alex starts, then sighs. “Yeah, alright.”

Kara turns back to J’onn. “Movie night? I know you haven’t seen Star Wars yet because Winn was just teasing you about it yesterday -”

J’onn groans, halfheartedly.

“It’ll be fun. Please?”

He nods. Kara punches the air. 

“I know we’ve got a projector around here somewhere…. And I’ll find some more blankets and pillows - Alex, you’re on snack duty, and -” She spins and points back at J’onn, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Within twenty minutes, he is nearly smothered in a mountain of blankets, and, more importantly, a mountain of choco’s, because Alex knows his weaknesses far too well. Alex and Kara are debating viewing order. 

“Chronological order is the order that makes narrative sense!”

“Yeah, if you want to ruin one of the most famous plot twists in cinematic history.”

“C’mon, do you really think Winn hasn’t spoiled that one already? ‘Luke, I am your - mffffgh,”

Alex cover’s Kara’s mouth with her hand. “Besides, film order is what makes sense from a historical context. It’s how Lucas always expected people to see it.”

“But ending on Sith is such a downer!”

“There’s always machete order.”

“That’s the one where it ends on Jedi, right? That is better.”

“And it’s a good lead into Force Awakens.”

“But where do we put Rogue One?”

“Hey, you wanna talk about downer endings -”

“Please,” J’onn says, halfway through his third pack of chocos, “Pick a movie before I pick one at random.”

“Noooo!” Alex and Kara exclaim in unison.

“Four?” Alex asks.

“Machete order it is then.” Kara sighs, and puts in the DVD, and the title scroll rolls.

Alex reaches over and holds Kara’s hand as Princess Leia watches her planet be blown up, and Kara hugs J’onn tightly. 

They all cheer at the destruction of the Death Star, and Kara stays awake to watch J’onn’s reaction to “Luke, I am your father,” yawning all the way, and falls asleep minutes afterward. 

Alex looks at J’onn conspiratorially as the credits roll on Empire. “Do you want to know what happens to Han?”

He nods.

“Film order is the best.” She says, and puts in Jedi.

After Yoda reveals that Luke and Leia are siblings, Alex says sleepily, “We used to dress up as Luke and Leia for Halloween when we were kids.”

J’onn lets out a huff of laughter. “That must have been something.”

“Guess that makes Maggie Han Solo,” Alex mumbles. “Should tell her that… would make a good Halloween costume.”

“Does that make me Yoda, then? A green man from another planet?”

“You’re a better teacher than Yoda. ‘Sides, Yoda dies.” She says, then claps a hand over her mouth, just as Yoda fades out on screen.

“Not much of a spoiler.” J’onn says, and Alex laughs.

Alex hangs on long enough to put the next movie in the player, but doesn’t make it much past the first fight scene before she’s sound asleep. 

 

When Agent Vasquez shows up for the next check in, she finds Kara and Alex fast asleep, Phantom Menace still playing on the screen. J’onn puts a finger to his mouth to signal her to silence, though she supposed if the space battle on screen didn’t wake the sleeping girls, not much would.

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt from RambleMadLyon: for the platonic prompts: #20 ("Movie night?") for Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, & J'onn J'onnz


End file.
